Light of Cybertron
by Prime627
Summary: Alpha Trion has some startling news. Iacon is going to be attacked, but Sentinel Prime dismissed him. Will Alpha Trion get someone to listen to him before this new group, the "Decepticon Justice Division" rise up and attack Alpha Trion's beloved city?


Iacon was the light of Cybertron. It had its lights on every night, so one from the far end of Burning Treads could see the Hall of Records gleaming and shining and reflecting the lights from the Thirteen's memorial. It was a beautiful city with more security guards and gates than Vos. What were they protecting? Iacon had no King or Queen, no celebrities. All it had was a large private library and a large circle of statues around a fountain no one cared to know the names of. But Sentinel was posted in Iacon, and so was the future Prime (unbeknownst to the entire world, even the mech in question). Iacon also had Alpha Trion, the last of the Thirteen.

Alpha Trion had been told by Sentinel Prime himself to lock himself away, that no bot needed him anymore. So Alpha Trion, the Master Archivist, one of the thirteen, faded to the back of everyone's processors with the Covenant in one servo and the Quill in the other.

The Quill wrote the future, past, and present into the Covenant. Alpha Trion could hold it and let the magic flow through him as the Quill worked and he could also change the future, but only if the Quill accepted it. Sometimes the Quill said very little (keeping in mind it got up and wrote every so often daily, marking the births and deaths of every bot on Cybertron, marking the smallest event and the biggest in the same category...) and sometimes it said a lot, forcing Alpha Trion to release his hold on the Quill and let it scratch the future into the pages, its golden ink turning black as it was secured. Every so often, however, something would remain golden, and Alpha Trion could erase it and make something new. He had done that a few times, changed history a little. He kept one mech alive to fight one last battle against the Quintessons, and he wrote that the Cybertronians won. The Covenant had accepted that.

But one day, something was different. The Quill was working when Alpha Trion walked into his office, something he had only seen once before. It was fervently writing something down, and when Alpha Trion walked around his desk to see, it underlined _Iacon_ once, then wandered down to the page to another, unfamiliar name, and underlined it twice. Alpha Trion narrowed his optics and lifted the Covenant, the Quill still writing.

"Decepticon Justice Division will attack Iacon in an act of violence. The terrorist group will then move to Tyger Pax, to Vos, to Hydrax...no one will be safe..." Alpha Trion dropped the Covenant on his desk and ran to Sentinel's office just a block over. No one noticed him run.

Back in his office, the Quill finished writing Iacon's terrible future, the golden ink shimmering for a moment as it always did before turning black, but one thing stayed gold. Sentinel Prime's fate in the future was still being debated, as Primus felt the old Prime fall behind in his work. Sentinel was no longer working for Primus, had yet to choose a successor.

So the Quill, in the hand of Primus once more, wrote a new name, a name that had not been spoken on any lip for eons.

 _Optimus Prime._

It was underlined three times, and the Quill fell as the ink turned black.

 **ooo**

Alpha Trion was breathing heavily, oral lubricant trickling down his lip as he tried to speak to Sentinel, but the old Prime raised an optic ridge at him and dismissed him, calling two guards to "take the crazy old fool back to his office, where he belongs".

The older mech whirled on him. "When thousands of lives are snuffed out, and you come crawling to me, I'll remember what you said! I will remember!"

Sentinel Prime scoffed, shaking his helm in a sad way. "Alpha Trion, my dear mech. You're old. Obsolete. I've said it once and I'll say it again: Lock yourself away and let the dust cover you, because you are no longer needed."

Alpha Trion was left to himself in the office, pacing with the Covenant in his hands and the Quill in the other. He tried to scratch out the future, but the paper refused its mark. Ink ran out across the floor, staining his pedes, his armor, even his servos in his efforts. They were mixed with tears when Alpha Trion finally gave up, setting the Covenant down and stroking the pages with his inked hands. And then he saw the name etched there, and he touched it.

Warmth flowed through him, and his optics closed as he sighed. "The future is coming...Iacon has a future, one not of death and of terrorists, but of light and a phoenyx-rebirth! Iacon will rise from the ashes! People just need to see the light in their darkest hours."

 **Sounds familiar, don't it? I was sitting in study hall when I thought of this plot. I had seen a bunch of pictures about the terrorist attack on Paris and it just moved me, especially this line "When Paris turned its lights off, the rest of the world turned theirs on". The world just seems that much warmer.**

 **Please don't get offended by this. I didn't write this to be cute, to be funny, or for anyone to be offended! You remember that. Don't like, don't read, don't review. Simple.**


End file.
